


How We Began

by Uvarovite (Tsavorit)



Series: Time to Love [2]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Uvarovite
Summary: Hari itu, kita bertemu lagi dan membuat seseorang bertekad menghapus getir yang ada.





	How We Began

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Doyoung datang lagi ke gerai kopi meski tidak ada promo. Wifi di rumahnya mendadak tidak bisa dipakai dan tempat paling dekat dengan rumahnya yang dipikirkan pertama kali adalah ini. Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali Doyoung kemari dan selama rentang waktu itu, dia memilih sibuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Bahkan ia yang biasanya mengerjakan hanya bagiannya saat tugas kelompok, sekarang malah meminta diberikan tugas untuk menyusun makalah.

Karena ia butuh kesibukan untuk mendistraksi Doyoung memikirkan dia.

Bukan perempuan yang (dulu) ia cintai, tetapi perempuan yang bernama Sejeong itu. Padahal Doyoung hanya tahu nama dan rupa, tetapi tidak tahu hal apa pun tentangnya. Bahkan saat tahu Taeyong akhirnya jadian dengan orang yang dulu ia sukai pun, tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit hati, hal yang seharusnya aneh karena dulu ia pernah menaruh pengharapan kepada perempuan tersebut.

“Sialan,” gumam Doyoung dan mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Harusnya Doyoung waktu itu jangan langsung pergi dan nekat mengajak berkenalan. Sekarang ia yang kesusahan sendiri karena terus memikirkan dia, bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi.

“Berisik lo Dan! Gue gak mau tahu lo besok dibantai sama Bu Kahi!” bahkan sekarang Doyoung mendengar suara tersebut dengan jelas yang membuat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Halusinasinya sepertinya sudah masuk ke tahap yang mengkhawatirkan. “Gue jalan sama temen. Siapa kata lo? Penting banget sih gue melapor sama lo.”

Doyoung melongo karena perempuan yang tadinya ia pikir suaranya hanyalah halusinasi kepalanya, nyatanya tengah duduk di depannya. Lalu melihat sekitar dan baru menyadari, kedai kopi yang didatanginya semua tempat duduknya penuh. Ia baru mau menyusun kalimat yang cepat untuk menyapa Sejeong—kalau tidak salah namanya itu—tetapi dia tampaknya hendak beranjak.

“Kamu Sejeong bukan?” Doyoung refleks dan membuat dia menoleh. Menatapnya heran sembari mengeryit dan ia sekarang merasa seperti _stalker_. “Eum ... hai. Ingat saya yang kasih kamu minuman waktu itu?”

“Lo tahu nama gue dari mana?” Doyoung ragu menjelaskan bahwa ia mendengar dari suara nyaring teman lelaki Sejeong, tetapi belum juga mencoba menjelaskan sudah dijawab sendiri olehnya. “Oh benar, Daniyal si budak kucing kalau ngomong sama gue pasti nyebut nama lengkap.”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“Lo melakukan kesalahan apa sama gue?”

Doyoung merasa aneh karena dia tipe yang membalikkan semua perkataanya. Selama ini ia terlalu terbiasa dengan perempuan lembut dan mengikuti aliran pada suatu konversasi, bukan yang tegas seperti ini.

“Pesanan atas nama Doyoung.” Suara barista yang berada di balik _counter_ menyelamatkan keheningan dan membuat ia buru-buru melangkah. Tadinya ia membeli 2 minuman karena terlalu malas untuk mengantri lagi, tetapi sepertinya sekarang Doyoung bisa memberikan salah satunya kepada Sejeong.

Lalu Doyoung panik sendiri, bagaimana jika Sejeong meninggalkan mejanya? Atau bahkan Sejeong malah mengambil HP serta laptopnya yang ditinggalkan begitu saja?

Untung saja itu hanyalah pemikiran sesatnya sesaat, karena nyatanya saat kembali ke menjanya, semua barangnya masih ada. Sejeong juga masih ada di kursinya, tetapi tengah menatap layar HP dengan sedih.

“Kamu mau coklat atau _matcha_?” pertanyaan itu sukses mendistraksi Sejeong dan menatapnya bingung.

“Hah?”

“Saya beli dua, kamu mau satu?”

“Setahu gue, promo _buy one get one_ sudah tidak ada lagi.”

“Tidak perlu ada promo untuk membeli dua minuman.”

Sejeong mengambil rasa coklat, lalu menatap Doyoung. “Seriusan gue boleh minum?”

“Gapapa. Tadi saya belinya dua karena kebiasaan.”

“Kebiasaan bareng pacar ya?”

Doyoung hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. “Pacar ya? Mungkin tepatnya, saya berusaha untuk dilihat olehnya, tetapi nyatanya dia memilih teman baik saya.”

“Gue mau bilang maaf, tapi gue gak merasa bersalah, gimana?”

Doyoung hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Perempuan bernama Sejeong ini anomali dan entah kenapa, bisa membuat ia tertawa selepas sekarang. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu, tetapi rasanya aneh saja mereka yang asing ini bisa berbicara lugas satu sama lainnya.

“Oh benar, nama lo Doyoung ya?” tanyanya sembari mengamati gelas di tangannya. “Di sini sih tulisannya seperti itu.”

“Iya, itu nama saya.”

“Dan gue baru sadar, lo kenapa deh saya-sayaan?” dia menatap Doyoung heran dan sebenarnya, ia sudah siap akan dinilai terlalu kaku atau mempunyai agenda untuk membuat baper. Namun, yang didengarnya adalah, “kamu anak rantau ya?”

“Hahahaha ... ketahuan banget ya?”

“Karena teman-teman kuliah gue yang ngomong saya-sayaan itu pasti anak rantau.”

“Termasuk yang sama kamu waktu itu?”

“Itu mah anak rantau dari Bandung mah,” Sejeong memutar matanya, malas. “Ah kesel gue sama dia. Kerjaan sebulanan gue satu kelompok kerja praktek kalau gak sibuk makan ya tidur.”

“Kerja praktek?” Doyoung mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeryit. “Semacam KKN gitu ya?”

“ _Well,_ gue gak merasa memberikan kontribusi lingkungan sama penduduk sekitar sih,” Sejeong tampak memikirkan sesuatu, “tapi mari amannya kita anggap seperti itu.”

Doyoung merasa Sejeong bukan orang yang berasal dari lingkungan perkuliahan sepertinya—bagian dari kroni Fakultas Ekonomi—dan perkiraanya benar. Karena ia bertanya kepada Sejeong, “kamu kuliah apa ya kalau boleh tahu?”

“Teknik Perminyakan,” dia tampak bangga menyebutkan jurusannya. “Lo apa?”

“Managemen.”

“Sumpah?” entah kenapa, Sejeong tampak berbinar mendengarnya. Padahal Doyoung merasa, jurusan kuliahnya tidaklah sekeren jurusan perempuan itu. “Dulu itu jurusan impian gue, sayangnya bokap dan ambisinya memasukkan anak tunggalnya ini ke Teknik.”

“Jadi kamu tidak bahagia dengan jurusanmu sekarang, Sejeong?”

“Daripada gak bahagia, gue pernah di titik jenuh.”

“Lalu?”

“Dulu, gue mencari-cari alasan agar bisa tetap kuliah dan gak memilih bolos.” Sejeong tersenyum, tetapi di mata Doyoung entah kenapa terlihat binar getir. “Hanya saja, gue bodoh banget menggantungkan masa depan pada orang lain. Masa depan gue, itu tanggung jawab gue.”

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu teringat dengan rencana yang secuil didengarnya waktu itu. Hanya saja, menurutnya itu privasi dan mereka mengobrol apa saja yang bisa dijadikan topik. Bahkan sampai minuman keduanya habis dan keadaan kedai kopi yang cukup sepi, mereka tetap mengobrol.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Sejeong bilang, “ _by the way_ , makasih udah bikin _mood_ gue baikan.”

“Hah?”

“Sebenernya, gue _fucked up_ banget.” Sejeong menghela napas. “Gue gak mau sok suci atau sok dramatis, tapi orang yang gue sukai ternyata tetap memilih pacarnya daripada gue.”

Doyoung tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, lalu tiba-tiba Sejeong tertawa dan menunjuk wajahnya. “Aduh ... _please_ komuk lo kenapa deh serius gitu?”

Ia tidak merasa ada hal yang lucu, tetapi tangannya bergerak sendiri dan saat sadar, puncak kepala Sejeong sudah ditepuk pelan. Panik dan merasa salah tingkah, Doyoung segera menarik tangannya. “ _Sorry ..._ beneran saya tidak bermaksud buat modus.”

Sejeong menatap Doyoung yang membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Membuat ia merasa harus menjelaskan dan rasanya telinganya serta wajah terasa panas.

“Serius ... saya refleks. Maaf ya ... maaf.”

“Doyoung,” suara panggilan Sejeong yang terdengar tepat untuk menyebutkan namanya, membuat ia sedikit bergindik, “gapapa kok. Gue gak masalahin.”

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam dan Doyoung berharap ada lubang besar yang mendadak tercipta di dekatnya untuk mengubur dirinya. Sejeong sendiri, melihat HP dan sesekali menghela napas. Saat akhirnya perempuan tersebut mengangkat telepon, wajahnya tampak datar dan hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

“Gue harus balik,” mendengar perkataan Sejeong yang ini justru membuat Doyoung tidak mengerti kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa kecewa? Padahal, haknya apa?

“Mau saya anterin?”

“Gak usah, gue bawa mobil,” dia hanya menggeleng. Namun, Sejeong tidak langsung beranjak dan masih duduk di depan Doyoung. Ia pun juga bingung harus merangkai kata seperti apa untuk mendapatkan..., “Doyoung, keberatan gak gue minta nomor lo?”

“Ya?”

“Gue minta nomor lo.”

Biasanya, Doyoung tidak begitu menyukai perempuan yang kalau kata teman-temannya masuk kategori agresif. Namun, pada hari itu Doyoung bersyukut karena Sejeong mau melakukannya.

“ _See you soon ... I guess?_ ” Sejeong tersenyum dan masih ada terlihat binar getir di senyuman itu.

“Yep.”

Serta untuk kali ini, Doyoung ingin menghapus senyuman getir pada perempuan yang baru sedikit dikenalinya selama beberapa jam. Sejeong sudah menjauh, saat Doyoung memanggil, “Sejeong!”

Perempuan itu menoleh dan Doyoung memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sejeong. Seolah ia sedang memberitahukan bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan bebas.

“Kalau nanti kita ketemu lagi, saya harap senyumanmu terukir karena bahagia.”


End file.
